Could You Be Mine?
by vintagerockstar
Summary: Fujisaki is working with a new artiste from NG, she is a mysterious girl that hides her face from the public.But Fujisaki wants to be the first one that she relys on and wants her to be the 1 that understands his life.


duB: HIYO MINNA SAN!!!! this is my first fic on Gravitation, oh well I kin of stumbled on this animation and I've started loving it since! I mean RYUICHI SAKUMA is SO KAWAII!!!  
  
Ryu-chan: YO MINNA! RYU-CHAN DES KA!!!  
  
duB: AHH!!!! (see what I mean?)  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Gravitation but some of the characters are mine!!!  
  
_______  
  
COULD YOU BE MINE?  
It was 3am in the morning, despite him being in Bad Luck, there was no excuse of him to not stop schooling. He had been in NG studios for the last few hours to work on their new album, still he had to complete his homework assignments.  
  
Life for him was hard, no one really understands him, and he didn't need to be understood. In his life, competition was everything, striving for the best was what he wanted more than anything. He had been used to the 'oohs' and 'ahhs' that came from his classmates. He was popular in school, either in looks, brains or brawn. Now, he being in Bad Luck was a much bigger chaos for him, girls would swoon around him like annoying flies and some would literally drool over him.  
  
But, this was all not bothering him, for it was all his own achievements.  
  
In school, some would say that he had all this because he was after all "Seguchi Tohma's cousin".  
  
-The next day-  
  
"Suguru, would you please do question no 8d on the board?"  
  
"Hai."  
  
In a matter of minutes, the long and complicated arithmetic sum was decoded by Fujitaki Suguru. As he went back to his seat, he overheard a conversation of two male classmates of his.  
  
"Man he's good!"  
  
"Yeah right, isn't it because he's SEGUCHI TOHMA'S COUSIN?"  
  
Fujitaki clenched his fist, hard causing his knuckles to turn white.  
  
Kuso, how I wish he'll just shut the F*** up. Thought Fujisaki (duB: Hey don't sue me!)  
  
"Ne, if you're so good, why duncha do the question yourself?" A voice from the back of the class was heard.  
  
Fujitaki, who was previously staring at the floor, looked up to find the source of voice. He searched and his eyes landed on a short hair blonde. She had blue eyes which was obvious that she was not a pure Japanese.  
  
The two boys, heard this, was speechless and turned to the other side of the classroom.  
  
The sensei, seeing this, ushered the Bad Luck's keyboardist to go back to his seat. Fujisaki nodded and did as his sensei had told him to.  
-Two weeks later-  
  
Fujisaki hadn't the chance to get to know the blonde hair girl yet. End of year exams were nearing and he had to concentrate on his studies.  
  
Seeing that Suguru was day dreaming, Hiro whacked him on the back to wake him up from his daze.  
  
"POW"  
  
"Itai!!! Hiro-san, what was that for?" Fujisaki winced in pain.  
  
"Gomen, my hand just slipped." He smirked. (duB: yeah rite.get a life.)  
  
"Is anything the matter Suguru-san? Are you okay? You need to see a doctor? You have any problem? Is it too stressful here? Do you want to get a coffee? ARE YOU QUITING BAD LUCK???!!!" An over concerned Sakano.  
  
"Iie, Sakano-san, I was just thinking of my homework. Nothing to get worried about." Lied the keyboardist. Although he could was able to bluff Sakano, Hiro was thinking likewise.  
  
It's unusual that Fujisaki would daydream for the last hour. Hiro thought.  
  
Still, they continued their discussion on the song in their new album. It continued until it was time way past midnight, just like it use to be.  
  
When the band members together with K and Sakano departed from the studio, they spotted Seguchi Tohma talking on the phone and leaning against his red Mercedes. Upon seeing the band, the president of NG studio ended his call and walked towards them.  
  
"Suguru-san, I will be sending you home today, it's late at night and you still have school tomorrow."  
  
Suguru stopped at his track and turned to face his 'rival' and cousin. He was surprised that Seguchi would actually offer him a ride back home, not like as if he didn't but lately it was a rare thing. Nonetheless, he took the offer as he was too tired to bother about taking public transport and it was also because he knew that things would not be pleasant if he rejected the offer of this man.  
  
On the ride back to his apartment, it was filled with silence. Feeling uneasy, Suguru tried to break the silence but was interrupted by the driver. "Would you get a red color CD out of the CD cabinet?" The 16 year old complied to it and inserted the disc into the disc player. But it was not a regular CD, it was more like a VCD, the TV screen flashed (duB: What can I say? He's rich) and the screen revealed a girl who was wearing a mask and was playing her guitar. It was a live mini concert at Ruido, the 'legendary live house' where both Nittle Grasper and Bad Luck had their first concerts. The girl had long blonde hair and was wearing a white tank top and a tight short mini skirt that was black. She looked beautiful and her mask had made her seem mysterious.  
  
Watching the singer as she played the guitar and sang to the song, Fujitaki was somehow attracted to her voice. It sounded so melodious and even when she was singing pop songs, her voice was still peaceful to the ears, unlike the usual pop rock artists whose songs are loud and rowdy.  
  
When the show ended, they had already arrived at Suguru's apartment outside. Fujitaki did not realize but all the while, besides driving, Seguchi was looking at him. "Sugoi, she definitely has talent. Who is she?" Suguru questioned, he would love to get to know such a fine artiste.  
  
"She's a new artist that I found, I've signed her." Tohma replied calmly. Indeed he was astonished at her amazing ability to sing, but it did not surprise him that much since he still thought that Ryuichi was a much better singer.  
  
"Wow, okay." Suguru could only say this as he was really short of words to say as he had long heard of NG signing a new artiste but he did not expect it to be a girl. He knew that NG would sponsor her debut and that even if she was not from his company, his cousin would find ways and means to get her in. That was how his rival works.  
  
"She's called by the name Mask, an interesting girl of course. I found her in one of the pubs singing. She's the same age as you."  
  
Fujisaki could not believe his ears, he was astounded by this sudden discovery. A girl that was the same age as him could make such a big roar in the singing career.  
  
"Well, why did you show me this? Is there something I need to know about her besides of showing off your new artiste?" Fujisaki said sarcastically.  
  
"Yes, there is something that I have to tell you, Mika-san is her manager and she has been wondering if you would maybe work with her on her new album, like composing a few songs or even playing the keyboard. I've approved of it but the decision is yours whether you want to work with her. There are also plans that she would be working with Bad Luck, but right now its only you."  
  
Fujisaki was elated. He wanted to work with her, he wanted to work with someone who was his own age and not only stick around his band members, sure it was great but he had missed the times where he would work with people of his age. He also wanted to know more about her, how she felt, was she anything like him, striving to work for the best.  
  
And so, he agreed.  
  
-Two days later-  
  
It was a Saturday and he was finally going to meet Mask, and of course along with Mika. He had made an appointment with Mika the next day after he agreed to the proposal that his cousin had told him about.  
  
Now he was waiting in the restaurant named Zenny's, He had been there since 5pm and had been ordering his twelfth glass of lemonade. He had been wondering how she would look like when she came.  
  
"Maybe she has blonde hair, which is obvious and blue eyes and a sweet smile planted on her lips."  
  
Slowly in his mind, he pictured her and suddenly, an image floated over his mind but he shoved it off as he knew it was impossible that it would be her.  
  
-Flashback-  
  
"Suguru-san, arigato for accepting my request, I thought I would be rejected."  
  
"Iie Mika-san, I wanted to do this, besides it might provide as an experience to me." Suguru answered politely.  
  
"Okay, why don't we meet tomorrow at Zenny's, she's part of the school's track team and she has practices on that day since she's having a competition for this coming Wednesday. She can only have a few hours of talk today, after that she has to keep up with a packed schedule. You wouldn't mind would you?"  
  
"Not at all, I'm also rather busy myself lately and can only squeeze in a bit of time tomorrow and it is also near my school. How about at 6pm? I believe she must have already released from her activity." Fujisaki eagerly replied.  
  
"That would be great, well I will see you tomorrow then. Jya"  
  
-End of Flashback-  
  
The thought of seeing her was sending butterflies into Suguru's stomach. He had never felt this strong attraction to any particular girl except his mother who was overseas with his father on business trips. Speaking of stomach, the lemonade that he had drowned down his throat had started taking chemical reactions and he was sent to go to the loo.  
  
After relieving himself, he suddenly remembered of his appointment. He quickly walked back to his seat just in time to catch Mika-san leaving. Since he was too far away, he was left with only one choice.  
  
"MIKA-SAN! MATTE YO!"  
  
Mika, realizing her name being called turned around to face Suguru. But Suguru took no notice of it, instead he was staring straight behind her. He was looking at his partner-to-be, Mask to be exact. She looked different thought, probably because she was wearing a different mask. Instead of wearing the white mask that she wore on her concert, she wore a blue one instead. It was not really dark blue but more of a light navy blue color. She was not wearing her school uniform though, but orange spaghetti stripe and red shorts that fitted her and showed her curves perfectly. Her silky hair was tied high up like K's but giving her a feminine look.  
  
She's breathtaking. It was all Suguru could think of that moment. 


End file.
